


Ribbon Bars

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [2]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know what's coming. And we deserve it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon Bars

**Author's Note:**

> For Wixoss Flash bingo 099 – character: Anne

I look at my selector. We're both ordinary girls in the end, meant to do extraordinary things now. I will take her wish. She will take my desire to grant a wish. Sometimes the old wishes stay. Sometimes they're really temporary. None of it means anything these days.

The girl in the white room doesn't like the idea of anyone's happiness. If they're as isolated, as dead inside, as she is, then she is happy.

Well, I guess that is irrelevant if you sit there and think about it long enough. A lot of people think that, but not all of them make a game out of it. Someone had to do it eventually.

I'd wonder what would cause something like that if I wasn't so tired of doing this already. And it was only my first few runs. I wouldn't be free once I was out of the card. The wish ribbons would tie me back down.

Ah, what a flimsy prison. The only way to get out was to never get in. And who would miss an opportunity to get everything they ever wanted in a tiny box?

Not me. And not Fumio. And not every other selector.


End file.
